


All in a Day's Work

by noyaboya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Coffee Shop, Baristas, Co-workers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyaboya/pseuds/noyaboya
Summary: ' “Ah that’s so cool! I’m new to the area,” Hinata plops himself down on a stool at the counter. “I’m a sports writer for the local paper.”Kageyama snorts.“You don’t look like you know a thing about sports.”“Do too!”“What do you cover? High school sports?”“Mostly, yeah,” Hinata says while stretching languidly over the counter.“Ah.”“…you think that’s lame, don’t you?” Hinata whines, his head falling into his hands in embarrassment.“Kinda, but I admire the effort. Sounds vaguely interesting at least. More interesting than 90% of the jobs out there,” Kageyama says while beginning to disassemble the espresso machine for cleaning. “So why did you apply here?”Hinata’s body stiffens, a bright shade of pink flooding his cheeks. '





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my haikyuuwriters secret Santa gift for ah-shame! I did a coffee shop AU with a little twist. Hope you enjoy and happy holidays! :)

It’s the dreaded late morning rush.

Kageyama hastily weaves through the maze of his coworkers and various waste bins reciting the same phrase in his head like a mantra:

_Get some more damn chocolate sprinkles._

Despite his excessive efforts to concoct a perfect drink for every customer, there are some that he just cannot please regardless of his determination. He knows this, yet it never fails to piss him off.

There was no mention of extra sprinkles on the drink order. Kageyama meticulously reads the instruction for each drink, as he despises silly mistakes and consumer complaining even more. The customer very loudly embarrassed him, declaring in a condescending roar that the topping was the easiest part to the whole damn drink. And, as luck would have it, there were no more damn chocolate sprinkles at the espresso bar.

Kageyama grits his teeth in abject frustration, cursing his lowly role in the customer service industry. He reached the kitchen, plucking the last unopened container of the chocolatey confection off the storage shelf and grabbing at the packaging in a frenzy. After a few moments utterly engrossed with unwrapping the shocking amount of flimsy plastic, he frees the container at last. Kageyama is determined to return to his post at the espresso bar with half a mind to dump the entirety of the container into the customer’s drink. He whirls around in an instant, a flash of orange breaching his line of sight. An immediate impact reverberates through his torso as he flinches - the container of precious chocolate sprinkles falling in slow motion from his hand and spilling all over the ground.

“Sorry!” the boy responsible for the mess (and collision) says abruptly, hands in pockets and eyes trained to the tile floor.

Kageyama stares at the foreign boy and seethes.

“YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF THE WAY,” he roars, blood boiling and fists trembling. Kageyama shoves his way past the smaller figure with a pool of dread building in his stomach because he’s doing what he hates most – coming back empty-handed.

“Absolutely ridiculous,” the customer says while wheeling around to leave.

Kageyama fills his lungs with a few deep, metered breaths before resuming creation on the line of drinks. He successfully makes his way through the remainder of the rush, save for a complaint about a latte being “too hot” and a patron requesting a mountain range of whipped cream on their mocha.

He runs his hands under the water spicket in the kitchen, committed to turn his day around. Thoughts of positivity fill his mind before he is (again) abruptly interrupted by that same loud, tenacious voice from earlier.

“Er, excuse me, are you Suga-san by chance?”

Kageyama dries his hands and pivots around the mildly _cute_ , albeit _strange_ new boy in the kitchen.

“No,” he says without glancing from the floor.

The orange-haired boy fidgets nervously as he looms by Kageyama.

“Do you… do you know where I can find Suga-san?”

Kageyama shrugs and begins to unload the sanitizer, pointedly ignoring him while holding on to the sprinkle incident in the form of a grudge.

“Ah! There you are!” Suga shouts merrily from the office. “You must be Hinata! Daichi told me you’d be in after completing your paperwork. I’m Suga, the other owner.”

Suga steps through the door, extending his hand out to Hinata.

Through the corner of Kageyama’s eye, he watches as Hinata’s lips curl into the most beautiful smile that he has ever had the pleasure of seeing. He has to pinch himself to keep from staring.

“Suga-san! Pleased to meet you!” Hinata reaches for the hand of his new supervisor. “Thank you for having me. I’m very excited to be here.”

Suga returns Hinata’s angelic smile.

“It’s nothing! We’re happy to have you! It seems like you’ve already met Kageyama,” Suga begins to slide on the jacket he had been nursing in his hand while side-eying the taller barista. “Now go wash your hands and we’ll get you started with training.”

Hinata bounds away while Suga turns to Kageyama.

“I know that look,” Kageyama says while backing cautiously away from Suga. “You need something.”

“I need you to train him today,” Suga declares while zipping his coat up.

Kageyama grimaces.

“ _Training?_ You mean to say we hired that moron?” he asks while crossing his arms in irritation. “Why can’t Tsukishima train him?”

“ _Because,_ ” Suga says while seizing a pair of hanging keys off the wall. “Tsukishima isn’t the one who applied for the supervisor position. I need to see that you are able to train new baristas, as that’s a large part of _being_ a supervisor.”

Hinata returns, humming a jubilant tune.

“ _Fine,_ ” Kageyama says, while jamming a clean apron into Hinata’s unexpecting arms. Hinata quickly loops the apron around his neck and ties the side strings.

Suga beams at the two.

“Great! Now, I have to run to the bank. Don’t burn down the place while I’m gone, okay?”

Kageyama grunts unenthusiastically and rolls his eyes.

“Yessir!” Hinata says as he salutes the departing manager. “I won’t let you down!”

Suga chuckles and opens the back door.

“I would be more concerned about letting Kageyama know that,” he says with a coy smirk before shutting the door.

“So, what do you –“ Hinata starts before Kageyama abruptly cuts him off.

“Wash your hands,” he snaps.

“I just did…?” Hinata says while giving him an incredulous look.

“Do it again. You touched your hair when you put your apron on.”

“So?”

“ _So_ , you have pathogens you can spread to customers if you touch your face or hair. Food service lesson number one.”

Hinata wilts and returns to the sink for another washing session.

“Meet me in the front,” Kageyama mumbles while deserting Hinata in the kitchen.

*-*

Kageyama was polishing the coffee machine’s surface when Hinata trudges into the espresso bar area at last. Kageyama spares no second to begin his training.

“Okay, first thing I’m going to teach you is how to make brewed coffee,” he says, reaching for a Tupperware. “We pre-measure the beans into coffee filters and grind as we brew because the beans stay fresher whole. The pre-measured beans and filters go into this airtight container. Got it?”

Hinata nods a little too quickly and watches as Kageyama delicately removes a filter from the container. He dumps the beans into the opening of another machine.

“Before you can brew coffee, you have to grind the beans. They’re the best when you grind them medium,” he explains, spinning the grinder’s dial to “medium” and sets the filter under the machine’s chute. The machine begins to spit out the ground coffee and Kageyama picks up the coffee filter again.

“Now you place it into the brewing basket on the coffee machine and press “start.”

The coffee machine whirs to life, dripping fresh coffee into the steel carafe.

“Always rinse out the carafe after dumping old coffee. Coffee goes bad every 30 minutes, so we’re constantly brewing. You wouldn’t want your fresh coffee tainted with old, stale coffee, would you?”

Kageyama finally glances up from his work to see Hinata spaced out, staring vacantly at him.

“HEY, DUMBASS!” Kageyama shouts and regains Hinata’s attention. “What did I just say?”

“Uh, something about the beans and making coffee,” he says while scratching his head in a daze.

“Are you kidding me?” Kageyama mutters under his breath, patience dwindling by the second. “Fine, start over. You do it this time.”

*-*

Hinata’s next lesson didn’t go any better.

Kageyama observes impatiently as Hinata fumbles with the espresso machine’s portafilter.

“What are you doing?! You have to tamp down the espresso!”

“Ugh, you never said that!”

“Did too, you just are too daft to listen!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Shut _up,_ ” Tsukishima barks from the register, “I can’t think with you idiots bickering.”

Kageyama clenches his fists and shoves them into the pockets of his apron.

“Okay, well now you know. Tamp down the espresso every time.”

“Fine,” Hinata says and he presses the ground espresso down with the tamper.

“Then twist the portafilter back into the machine and press this button.”

Hinata _finally_ does as he’s told, watching vigilantly as the liquid trickles into the shot glasses laying underneath.

“A packed portafilter yields two shots so you always have two shot glasses underneath the catch the fresh espresso,” Kageyama explains and Hinata gestures in understanding.

The espresso stops dripping.

“Now what, Mr. Smarty-yama?” Hinata asks while crossing his arms.

“Just wait,” Kageyama says while holding up a hand.

A minute passes as the two stare at the fresh shots.

“Now drink one,” Kageyama tells him.

Hinata shrugs. He’s never really needed a caffeine boost because of his naturally high energy, but Kageyama yells at him whenever he disobeys instruction, so…

_Bottoms up._

Hinata grimaces, his whole body convulses and he nearly spits out the espresso all over Kageyama. He hangs his tongue, pure disgust flooding his face. Kageyama proceeds to laugh, shocking both himself and Hinata. After regaining composure, he finally offers an explanation.

“Espresso gets bitter really fast. That’s why you don’t pull it until you can add steamed milk or hot water to it immediately. Otherwise, the entire drink tastes just as your cringing face describes. Gross crap.”

“YUUUUCK!!!” Hinata yells, wiping some espresso trickling from his chin. “That was mean!!”

“No, that was part of my lesson,” Kageyama says while checking his watch and then Hinata, who is still shuddering. “Anyway, don’t worry too much about making espresso drinks. You’ll mainly just be taking orders at the register first.”

Hinata just looks at him as if plotting his revenge. Kageyama finds himself involuntary inching closer to his (begrudgingly attractive, he admits) co-worker, drawn in by the tantalizing, honey eyes before him. He is overcome with the overwhelming urge to graze his fingers along Hinata’s soft, inviting cheek and stops in his tracks, opting to flick Hinata on the nose instead.

“Ouch! What the hell?!” Hinata yells, grabbing his own nose in defense.

“Follow me,” Kageyama says gruffly, disregarding Hinata’s question. “It’s time to mop.”

Hinata groans a little too loudly.

*_*

Hinata sweeps behind the counter while Kageyama refills beans into the espresso machine. The last half hour is always like this – they’d be lucky to get a single customer during this time.

“So, are you a student, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata suddenly interjects, sweeping filth gingerly into a dustpan.

“Just Kageyama is fine. And yes, I’m working on my masters degree in electrical engineering” Kageyama says, setting the bag of espresso beans back on the shelf. He checks his watch again, a habit he’s developed while working at the coffee shop. Kageyama is very aware of every minute, no, every _second_ he spends there.

“Ah that’s so cool! I’m new to the area,” Hinata plops himself down on a stool at the counter. “I’m a sports writer for the local paper.”

Kageyama snorts.

“You don’t look like you know a thing about sports.”

“Do too!”

“What do you cover? High school sports?”

“Mostly, yeah,” Hinata says while stretching languidly over the counter.

“Ah.”

“…you think that’s lame, don’t you?” Hinata whines, his head falling into his hands in embarrassment.

“Kinda, but I admire the effort. Sounds vaguely interesting at least. More interesting than 90% of the jobs out there,” Kageyama says while beginning to disassemble the espresso machine for cleaning. “So why did you apply here?”

Hinata’s body stiffens, a bright shade of pink flooding his cheeks.

“Because… because… I need more money for, uh, rent,” his words tangle uncomfortably over his tongue as he sits up.

“You mean being a high school sports writer doesn’t give you a six figure salary?”

“Shut up,” Hinata snaps defensively, hopping from the stool in haste. “I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me.”

“Take the cleaning caddy with you, it’s about time the bathrooms get cleaned for the night,” Kageyama calls after him, a cheeky grin playing on his lips.

Suga enters through the main doors as Hinata disappears into the bathroom.

“How’d it go?” he asks, plopping a paper bag on the counter and rubbing his hands together for warmth. December was always a bitter month and why that man wasn’t wearing gloves was beyond Kageyama.

“Okay, I guess. He’s pretty stubborn,” Kageyama says while peeking into the bag. “What took you? I thought you were just going to the bank.”

“Seems like you two will get along just fine in that case,” Suga dips into the bag and pulls out some shiny metal components. “I ended up running a few more errands. We finally got in new parts for the espresso machine!”

Kageyama hums in approval.

“Finally.”

Suga continues to rustle through his bag.

“Well, I suppose we’ll see how he does tomorrow. I have him scheduled with you again. If all goes well, you might secure yourself a promotion,” Suga says, giving Kageyama an encouraging smile.

*-*

It’s Hinata’s first day on the floor and he’s floundering like a fish. Orders go missing, customers yell, drinks get dropped. And while this mess is happening, Hinata is unable to communicate properly with Kageyama.

“Where’s that drink?” Kageyama asks him.

Hinata shrugs.

“I don’t know,” he says.

“Well, what was it?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Who ordered it?”

“Uh…”

“Is there anything you can do right?”

“Guess not.”

Kageyama’s worst nightmare.

The rush finally dies down and Kageyama’s positive he’s never been yelled at by so many customers in his _life_.

“Come with me,” he growls into Hinata’s ear.

Hinata does as he’s told and trails behind the taller boy into the kitchen’s walk-in, Kageyama slamming the door behind them.

“You have a problem with me or something? What’s your deal?” Kageyama roars, fully taking advantage of the sound-proof fridge.

“No, I don’t,” Hinata says solemnly, playing with his fingers.

“Well, you’re being useless on the floor and that reflects poorly on me. I’m _this_ close to my promotion,” Kageyama enunciates this fact by showing Hinata his fingers with a tiny gap between his thumb and index digit. “And I swear to god if you interfere with this…”

“I won’t!”

“You better not! Why did you apply for this job if you’re not even going to try?”

Hinata’s eyes go cold.

“I _am_ trying.”

“It doesn’t look like it! Why are you even here?!”

Hinata doesn’t answer.

“WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!” Kageyama yells, shaking the whole walk-in.

“FOR YOU!” Hinata shouts back, slamming his foot on the ground.

Kageyama stares at him, dumbfounded. His mouth fails to make any words.

“I’m here because… I’m attracted to you and you never talked to me when I was a customer,” Hinata nearly whispers, his frame shaking in anger. “So I thought you’d talk to me as… as an employee.”

Kageyama awkwardly clears his throat.

“Let’s just finish this shift and we’ll talk afterwards.”

“ _No_! I don’t want to talk about this!” Hinata begins to shove his way past Kageyama. “Just forget it! Just keep thinking I’m a useless idiot!”

Kageyama grabs Hinata’s elbow and slams him against the wall.

“We’re going to talk about this,” he says gruffly, his blue eyes boring into Hinata’s.

“It’s stupid, please let’s just not. I didn’t… I didn’t mean to say any of that,” Hinata turns his face away and closes his eyes.

Kageyama releases Hinata’s arm, his fingers seeking his coworker’s chin. He grasps it gingerly, rotating Hinata’s wildly flushed face towards him.

“You’re a pain in the ass, you know that?” Kageyama whispers before leaning in, connecting his lips with Hinata’s. Hinata grunts softly in surprise and relaxes his rigid body at last. He kisses Kageyama back, nipping at the soft lips before him.

The door to the fridge opens suddenly and Suga appears, calling for Kageyama. Suga freezes as the two boys break away from each other.

“Uh, I’m leaving…” Suga says while crossing his arms. “I need you two to get back in the front.”

Hinata scurries out past Suga and back into the espresso bar. Kageyama cannot feel his body and just stands there, completely horrified.

“I need to speak to you both tomorrow morning, before your shifts. Don’t be late,” Suga mumbles, turning away from Kageyama and departing the kitchen.

*-*

The next day, Kageyama stares vacantly at the clock on the wall of the office as Suga reprimands him.

“Today I was going to tell you that you’re our new supervisor, Kageyama. But, as you know, supervisors cannot date anyone below their position. It just makes for too much drama and doubt.”

Kageyama droops his head solemnly.

“I understand.”

“But we’re not dating!” Hinata says, interrupting their conversation.

“Not _yet_ ,” Suga corrects. “I cannot promote Kageyama if-“

“Then I quit!” Hinata stands up and bows in apology. “If I quit, then there’s no romantic entanglement, and Kageyama can get promoted to a supervisor, right?”

“Well, yes but-“

“Then that’s it! I quit! Thank you for this opportunity!”

Suga and Hinata stare at him, with mouths agape and completely flabbergasted.

“Well, erm… I guess that solves that. Congratulations, Kageyama. Considering your outstanding work ethic, I can overlook this incident. You’re our new supervisor - but be warned. I have my eye on you,” Suga says, half-joking but still eying Kageyama with a hint of unease. “Hinata, we’ll mail you your final and only check. We wish you luck on your future endeavors. Please visit us anytime.”

Hinata and Kageyama leave the office and head for the espresso bar. Hinata steps out of the employee zone, leaning over the counter to talk to Kageyama.

“I’ll be sitting over there,” he gestures to a table in the corner. “Your lunch is soon, yeah? Come meet me there.”

Kageyama nods, his heart racing eagerly.

*_*

It’s lunchtime, and Kageyama plants himself down on a seat across from Hinata.

“So…” Kageyama says, his small talk left a lot to be desired. But he’s lucky – Hinata seems like he’s been planning his speech.

“I’ve been coming to this café as a customer every day for the past month,” Hinata admits, twirling a spoon in his coffee. “Because I like to watch you.”

Kageyama’s eyes widen.

“What?!”

“Not in a creepy ‘I’m watching you’ but in a ‘you’re so mesmerizing I cannot help but watch you’ way.”

Kageyama sits silently as a deep blush creeps on his cheeks.

“I would stand abnormally close to the counter, attempting to catch your eye. But I never did, not even for a fraction of a second,” he sighs and places his chin on his propped arm. “You’re just very intense when you work. I liked it.” Hinata chuckles and takes a sip of coffee.

Kageyama watches carefully as Hinata gulps and continues. “So when I saw a ‘Help Wanted’ sign in the front door, I immediately applied. I didn’t know what possessed me to do it, but suddenly I found myself handing in a resume. Daichi hired me within a week after that. And then I ran into you my first five minutes of working,” he says while stifling a bashful giggle. “And you were exactly how I thought you’d be.”

Kageyama hides his now full-blown blush behind his hand.

“The first time I saw you, I was drawn to your outward expression of your emotions. I feel like we live in a world that’s teeming with people who hide who they really are beneath layers of fakeness. But not you,” Hinata says with a wide grin. “You just wear your emotions on your sleeve, on display for anyone and everyone to see. So…” Hinata rises from his chair and collects his hanging jacket. “When are you going to ask me out?”

Kageyama cannot help but grin like a fool.


End file.
